


Our Pond

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If a man can’t go skinny dipping in his own pond, what was the point of us saving the world all those times?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Pond

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "sj_everyday" prompt #35 "no shame"

It was a warm sunny day, with almost no breeze, so nobody paid any attention when Jack leaned forward in his lawn chair to pull his t-shirt over his head – until he stood and started with his pants.

“Um, Jack?” said Daniel, carefully looking away. “What’cha doing?”

“Skinny dipping,” said Jack, and dropped his blue jeans on top of his shirt.

“Here? _Now?_ ”

Jack snorted. “If a man can’t go skinny dipping in his own pond, what was the point of us saving the world all those times?”

“I meant,” said Daniel. “Because we’re all still here.”

“You got a problem with a little nudity?” asked Jack. He stood at the end of the dock, completely naked, grinning around at them. “You and T shared a locker room with me for going on a decade, and Sam—”

“—has given birth to two of your children,” she finished, smirking at him.

“Your lack of clothing does not concern me, O’Neill,” said Teal’c. “But I believe this is traditionally a private activity.”

“Yes,” said Daniel. “Very private, so we’re just going to… Sam?”

Still smirking, she reached for the hem of her own t-shirt. “I married him, it’s my pond, too.”

“Leave!” Daniel said, quickly. “We’re leaving! Teal’c?”

“Swim safely, O’Neills,” the Jaffa said, as Daniel tugged him toward the cabin. They heard two splashes, and Daniel closed the door behind them, maybe a little harder than necessary.

THE END


End file.
